How Can I Help?
by JessRobStar
Summary: Raven's upset about Malchior, but can a certain green titan, brighten her spirits? Can he make her forget the guy who made her feel not creepy? And will Raven help Beastboy forget about a certain ex Titan? R&R Future BBRae (Maybe)


Chapter 1

_I'm sorry that he broke your heart. _

Beastboy's words came to her mind as a refresher at the conversation they had had. But still she felt somewhat alone, and for just a short time Malchior changed how she felt, she felt happy. A smile always planted on her face. But to learn it was all a lie that troubled her. Could she ever find someone who would truly understand her? Or was she just a lost cause? A tear fell down my cheek as I wondered, pondering my thoughts.

_That doesn't mean you have to stay in your room. You think your alone Raven but you're not._

I'd hugged him then, but you could tell he was creeped out by the whole gesture. He was always so nice to her, but she'd just treat him like garbage. Someone knocked on her door as Raven sat up and got up and slid open her door to see Beastboy standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come out and have something to eat or maybe have some herbal tea? I could make you some if you wanted" Beastboy says a sly smile on his face as I shrug "How about I'll take you out for Pizza, my treat?" I say as Beastboy smiles.

"Serious?" Beastboy asks as I just nod. Beastboy grins as we walk through the tower past the TV.

"Where are you guys going? On a date?" Cyborg says emphasising the word date as I just roll my eyes. Using my power I pick up the couch and Cyborg falls off. Beastboy turns his attention to me and laughs. "Good job Rae" Beastboy says as he gives me a high five. I look back up at Cyborg and see him slowly getting up. "Does that answer your question?" I ask crossing my arms as Cyborg just dusts off dirt from his chest. "Have a good night then" Cyborg mutters as we both head out and fly to the Pizza place. We sit down opposite each other and pick up our menus.

"This might have been the stupidest idea ever" I mutter as Beastboy smiles sadly.

"It was your choice" Beastboy says as I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah a stupid one, what was I thinking?" I mutter as Beastboy stands up.

"If you want to go back we can you know" Beastboy says as I just sigh.

"No we'll stay here. I brought you to say thank you. You've always been really nice to me and I've just been an idiot. So I'm sorry" I say as Beastboy smiles.

"Its okay. As long as while where here, you don't go all ninja on me, like you did to Cy" Beastboy says as I smile. "I'll try" I say as I use my powers and rock Beastboy's chair.

"Rae! Cut it out!" Beastboy says raising his voice holding the sides of the chair as I stop using my powers. I let out a laugh as I stop using my powers as Beastboy crosses his arms.

"That wasn't funny" Beastboy says cracking a smile.

"Really?" I ask as Beastboy laughs. I smile sadly as we both go quiet.

"Raven. You seem happier, which I don't get I mean what about Malchior?" Beastboy asks as thoughts fill my mind. _He lied, he left. He lied, he played with your emotions so he could get what he wanted. He used you! You were just a toy; nobody's ever going to care about you like that!_

I shake out of my thoughts and look at Beastboy "I need to get my mind off it. It hurts you know? I thought he cared, he just used me you know and well nobody's going to care like that I guess" I say. "Did you ever feel like that with Terra?" I ask as Beastboy shrugs.

"Kind of, she was confused as well, but in the end, she stood by us" Beastboy says sighing.

"Why am I even talking about my feelings, ugh!" I say muttering under my breath and I see Beastboy's face expression change to a rather serious one. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I just-" Beastboy says stopping mid-sentence.

"I don't know" Beastboy says sighing.

"When she lifted that rock above your head did you think she was going to do it? Drop it I mean" I ask as Beastboy shrugs taking a sip of the water. "Can we not talk about this?" Beastboy asks as I nod. "Are we going to decide on some pizza?" I ask as Beastboy shrugs.

"I guess we could have like a sweet pizza with like chocolate and banana or something" Beastboy suggests. "Sure, how about the chocolate supreme?" I ask as Beastboy flips the menu and smiles.

"Perfect" Beastboy says.

So what did you think? Please review? Or PM me? Whatever's easier.


End file.
